


Embrace of Love

by Bluebuell33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Always1895, Canon Divergence - The Great Game, Cuddling, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: After almost dying at the pool, John decides to tell Sherlock how he feels about him.





	Embrace of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an entry for the June #Always1895 fic prompt challenge.  
> I hope you all like it. :)

It had been close, they had almost died at the pool. Moriarty had been toying with Sherlock, making him doubt John, making him think John was Moriarty. John could still see the look of betrayal that flashed cross Sherlock's face when John had stepped out of the locker room at the pool.  

That was the moment John knew Sherlock need to know how much he loved him and would never betray him. Never again would Sherlock Holmes doubt John Watson, he vowed. 

John had wanted to tell Sherlock how he felt about him, many times over the last few weeks. But the timing never felt right and the words kept getting caught in his throat. Now that things had come so close to ending without John having a chance to tell Sherlock how he felt, John knew he had to change that.     

They were in a cab headed back to Baker Street after dealing with the pool aftermath.  Thankfully Mycroft had stepped in and took up the chase for Moriarty after he had walked out yelling at someone on the phone.  

Sherlock was staring out the window, leaning his chin on his left hand, his leg bouncing as the adrenaline left his body.  John watched the gorgeous man, taking in his dark curly hair that moved a bit with each bounce, then his pale skin and sharp cheek bones that seemed to be more pronounced in the street lights, down to his prefect cupid bow lips that John wanted nothing more then to taste.  

John decided now was the time to start letting Sherlock know how he felt, he reached across the short distance between them to place his hand on Sherlock's bouncing leg. Sherlock stilled at the touch but didn't move John's hand away. He seemed to calm after that even placing his own hand over John's.  

John smiled and left his hand there for the rest of the ride, slowly moving his thumb to rub small circles on Sherlock's leg.  _This was promising_ , He thought.  

When they arrived, Sherlock got out first and headed to the door, as John paid the cabbie and followed him in to their flat. They quickly hung their coats and continued up the stairs. John was glad that Mrs. Hudson was still at her sister's and wouldn't interrupt the talk that John and Sherlock were about to have.  

 Once in the sitting room, John reached for Sherlock's hand as he turned towards his room.  

"Sherlock, wait."   

"John..."  

"I almost lost you tonight, Sherlock."  

John tugged Sherlock closer, placing his free hand on Sherlock's cheek and grazed his thumb over Sherlock's lips. Sherlock seem to melt in to his touch, which made John's heart sing and gave him hope. 

"Tell me you want this too?" John asked, as he slide his hand back into Sherlock's hair and pulled his head down until their foreheads touched.  

"Yes. Yes, I do, John. But I am afraid that I don't have much experience in this sort of thing." Sherlock said as his worried his lower lip, his arms still hanging at his side.  

John didn't think he could be any more in love with this man than he was right now, watching him be nervous and unsure, but wanting. Sherlock was always sure of everything, it was nice to see him more human.  

John lifted his head and lightly grazed his lips over Sherlock's. Giving him time to react and pull away if he wanted. Sherlock paused a moment before lifting his hands to grab the front of John's shirt, holding on as John deepened the kiss by running his tongue across the seam of Sherlock's lips.  

He heard a small gasp and then moan come from Sherlock as he opened his mouth and let John in. Sherlock tasted like tea, honey and home. John pulled the man closer pressing their bodies against each other from chest to thighs. He had one hand in Sherlock's hair and the other on his hip holding him tight. John felt like he was on cloud nine just soaring above. He broke the kiss for a moment, looking up at Sherlock.  

"When I thought we were going die tonight all I could think about was, how we couldn't die before I got a chance to tell you how much you mean to me. You are my everything, Sherlock. I know this may seem soon to you, but I have known for a long time. I love you." 

Sherlock stared back at John in surprise. John felt his stomach start to drop and the panic move in. What if Sherlock wasn't ready for that and now he had scared him. John let go of Sherlock and stepped back from him.  

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop all of that on you. I just... You mean the world to me, But I understand if you are not ready. I just have been wanting to tell you how I felt." John took another step away, silently cursing himself for moving so fast. He knew Sherlock felt something for him, he had felt it against his hip when they were kissing, but now he was frozen still, not even blinking.  

"I am just going to go now. I am sorry. You can just delete that if you would rather." John said quietly as he ducked his head and went upstairs to his room. Maybe he should stay somewhere else tonight. It's not how he had thought this night was going to go. Damn him for getting carried away, what if he lost Sherlock for good. What then...  

John picked up the book sitting on his nightstand and hurled it across the room.  _Damn Moriarty for_ _making Sherlock doubt him_ _! Damn himself for reading Sherlock's signs as_ _want_ _instead of whatever it was he was feeling towards John._  Johngrabbed his clock and threw that too. Next, he cleared everything off the dresser, sending everything to join the book and clock. After that he leaned his back against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor. He placed his arms on his knees and leaned his forehead against them, breathing heavily as he sat there.   

_Damn, damn, damn it all..._  

After some time had passed, John noted that Sherlock must have deleted what had happened as he made no move to come up and tell John that he loved him too.  

_So that was that then._  

Time to move forward and put this all behind them. A moment of miss judgement on John's part, though he had giving Sherlock opportunities to pull away, _hadn't he?_  John stood and packed an overnight bag, sending a quick text to Greg. He knew Greg would let him crash at his place at least for tonight, giving each of them time a part to clear their heads.  

He opened his bedroom door to find Sherlock sitting on the top step. He was facing away from John, looking down the stairs. 

"I told you have no experience in this kind of thing." Sherlock said hanging his head a bit and the words came out like a whisper in the dark. "And now you are leaving..."  

John dropped his bag on the floor and went to sit next to Sherlock. They sat touching shoulder to knee, John nuzzled his nose on Sherlock's shoulder, before leaning his head there.  

"I wasn’t leaving forever, I just wanted to give you space and give me time to clear my head and accept somethings." John reassured quietly.  

"I don't want you to leave me..." Sherlock replied as he reached out for John's hand, leaning his head on the top of where John's rested on his shoulder.  

"I will never leave you, Sherlock. I thought I had moved to fast and was pushing you into something you were not sure you wanted. So, Sherlock? What do you want? John asked, his heart pounding in his chest now.  

"I want you."  

The words came so softly that John was afraid he was just hearing things. He sat up turning to face Sherlock, before placing a hand on each side of Sherlock's face turning it towards him. Sherlock's eyes were red from crying and there were tears threatening to fall even now.  John gently pulled Sherlock's face closer placing a kiss on each eye lid and the tip of his nose, before ending on his lips for a soft chaste kiss.   

"Let's try this again. Sherlock, I love you more than anything and would very much like to date you. How do you feel about this? John asked, still holding each side of Sherlock's face.  

"John, I have never cared for anyone like I care for you. No one has ever put up with me long enough to know the real me. I don't want to date you John. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you John. My John."  

John's heart leapt straight to his throat hearing Sherlock say he loved him.  He slid his hands in to Sherlock's hair as he placed a million little kisses all over his face. Sherlock gripped John's shirt giving as many kisses back as he got.  

"John?" Sherlock said between kisses. "Stay with me tonight in my room? I just want to hold you and be held by you."  

"Of course, my love. Anything, always." John replied, standing and pulling Sherlock up with him. Together they walked down the stairs to Sherlock's room hand in hand.  

 Once there they both stripped down to vests and pants before crawling under the duvet together. Each reaching for the other as they tangled their legs and arms, wrapping around each-other with faces pressed to chest and hair with soft kisses.  

After everything they had gone through in the last few days with Moriatry and almost dying at the pool. They were happy just lying there wrapped up in each-other, leaving the rest of the world outside of Baker Street behind as they enjoyed the embrace of love for one another. 

 

                                                                                             The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. :)   
> Look me up on twitter @OctoberisBlue or on Tumblr @BlueBuell33.


End file.
